1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) package, and more particularly relates to a method for manufacturing the integrated circuit (IC) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuits are typically formed on wafers, wherein a plurality of semiconductor chips on same wafer is formed simultaneously. The semiconductor chips are then sawed from the wafers. Since semiconductor chips are typically small and fragile, they need to be packaged before used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional integrated circuit (IC) package, which includes a semiconductor chip 12. First, the semiconductor chip 12 is bonded to a package substrate 10, for example, through an adhesive layer 14. Then, balls 16 are formed on the package substrate 10 to connect the package substrate 10 to the other electrical components, such as a motherboard. Finally, a resin 20 is filled to cover the semiconductor chip 12. Since the resin 20 and the package substrate 10 are not good heat dissipation materials, the heat from the semiconductor chip 12 is localized within the IC package. Thus, resulting in a relatively shorter operating lifespan of the semiconductor chip 12 or abnormal functioning of the semiconductor chip 12.
Therefore, new packaging structures and methods are needed.